The Blue Sakura Coffee
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Bienvenue au café Le Sakura Bleu! Là où tout le monde est à l'aise et bien servi. Là où tous les membres du personnel sont heureux et accueillants. Evidemment, il est clair que ce café est bien meilleur que "l'ancien" où vous aviez l'habitude de "passer vos journées." Mais prenez garde, un endroit paradisiaque comme celui-ci est peut-être une illusion. Allez... faites votre choix!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, peuple du royaume de la famille Reiss, et habitants du district de Trost ! Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais juste rappeler un petit truc : vous êtes tous morts ou réfugiés ! Vive les titans ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma nouvelle et ma première longue fic sur le fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil ! Mais avant, quelques petites précisions de routine.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Personne à moi. Ou presque**

 **Catégorie : Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

 **Homophobes : Barrez-vous**

 **Fangirls : Bienvenue**

 **Jean : Cheval**

 **Résumé un peu plus rapide : Y aura de la Romance, y aura du gay, y aura des questions, y aura un poil d'humour (pourri, mais humour quand même), et y aura de la joie.**

 **Ah, et les phrases en italique qui ne sont pas précédées de tirait sont les pensées des personnages, souvent celles d'Eren.**

 **Enfin bref, je pense qu'au lieu de perdre son temps à lire les conneries de l'aut... Mes conneries, vous serez plus intéressés par l'histoire en elle-même. C'est donc sur ce, que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

 _-Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?_

 _-Je sais pas, je viens de le trouver._

- _Il est pas blessé ? Ce serait bizarre qu'il se soit évanoui ou endormi sans aucune raison._

Les paupières du garçon tremblotèrent. Il entendait des sons étouffés tout autour de lui, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils était bien réels. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps, trop longtemps pour pouvoir se réveiller.

 _-Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital..._

 _-Attends, on peut essayer de faire quelque chose avant._

 _-Mais quoi ?_

 _-Tu t'y connais toi, en premiers soins ?_

Le jeune homme sentit qu'on lui tapotait les épaules, puis une main vint lui soulever la tête. La sensation du toucher était étrange et lui donnait l'impression que tout son corps était enflé. Chaque nouveau contacte lui donnait des fourmis. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, mais en vain.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?_

 _-On sait pas trop, mais en tout cas il a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller._

 _-Pourtant ça doit pas être si compliqué._

 _-Non... euh... Levi... je crois pas que ce soit une bonne id-_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase qu'une vive sensation de douleur envahit brusquement sa joue droite, puis sa joue gauche. Ne pouvant toujours pas réagir, il ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette douleur, mais il était intérieurement persuadé qu'on était en train de le gifler. Autour de lui, il entendait les voix qui s'indignaient et qui rouspétaient contre quelqu'un, mais les claques ne s'arrêtaient pas, et sa tête continuait d'être malmenée sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Allez, Debout !

-Arrête ça ! Tu vois bien que ça sert à rien !

-Tu nous écoutes ?!

Cette fois, le jeune homme entendait parfaitement les voix qui l'entouraient. Ses sensations aussi étaient revenues à la normale. Et une fois tous ses sens retrouvés, les gifles qu'il se prenait sans aucune retenue commençaient à l'agacer. C'était pénible. Vraiment. Trop pénible.

-MAIS ARRÊTE ÇA, ÇA FAIT MAL, MERDE ! Cria-t-il en se relevant vivement.

Cette fois, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il était entouré de quelques personnes, toutes surprises par un réveil aussi brusque. Devant lui se tenait un homme noiraud qui le regardait avec suffisance et lassitude. La première chose qu'il remarqua à propos de cet homme, c'est qu'il était assez petit malgré son air mature. La deuxième est qu'après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes, le noiraud lui remis une gifle, de la manière la plus gratuite qui soit.

-Mais c'est bon je suis réveillé là ! Gronda le garçon en se tenant la joue.

-Je sais. Répondit simplement le noiraud.

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience, une jeune fille noiraude se pencha vers lui, le regard inquiet.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Euh... je crois que ça va, bredouilla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ?

-Aucune idée...

Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux courts à sa droite soupira et s'accroupit à son tour pour être à sa hauteur.

-Bon, on va d'abord voir si tu vas vraiment bien. Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles.

-Eren. Eren Jeager.

-Ok, et moi ?

-Connie...

-Et les autres ?

-Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sacha, Petra et...

Le garçon se bloqua quand il lui fallut dire le nom du noiraud. Il plissa les yeux, se concentra, chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire, mais rien.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Demanda Sacha en haussant les sourcils.

Le dénommé Eren baissa la tête, tandis que l'autre homme ne réagissait pas le moins du monde.

-Tu sais, le mec petit avec une tête de psychopathe dépressif.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part des deux hommes.

-Le sadique !

Aucune idée.

-Mr. Propre !

-Caporal Levi ! S'exclama Eren en claquant des doigts.

-Oui ! Tu t'es même souvenu de son surnom de dictateur ! Dit Sacha en riant de bon coeur.

« Caporal Levi », lui, ne riait pas vraiment. Il observait simplement le brun qui sortait un rire nerveux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris quelque chose.

Armin tendit la main à Eren et l'aida à se relever. Toujours inquiet pour son ami, il pencha la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Eren, tu es sûr que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse...

Le brun détacha les yeux du blond et regarda autour de lui avec hésitation.

-Ben... non, ça va. C'est juste que... où sommes-nous ?

Connie le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

-Bah... dans l'arrière boutique du café. Depuis le temps, tu devrais connaître un peu plus la baraque, non ?

-Le café ? Reprit Eren.

-Ben oui, le café du _Sakura bleu._ L'endroit où tu bosses avec nous !

-Euh...

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

-Non...

Jean fronça les sourcils.

-C'est étrange, tu te souviens de tes collègues mais tu ne te souviens pas de ton taff.

-Et sinon ? Demanda Petra. Il y a autre chose dont tu n'as pas l'impression de te souvenir ? Par exemple quel âge tu as, qui sont tes parents, où tu habites etc... ?

-J'ai 16 ans, et... euh...

Le brun se frotta la tête. Il avait beau creuser, aucune autre information à son sujet ou de ce qui l'entourait ne parvenait à son cerveau.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Alors là, t'as dû te cogner vraiment fort pour en arriver là... marmonna Jean.

Petra réfléchit quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

-Je vais appeler un ami médecin, dit-elle en sortant. C'est peut-être plus grave qu'un simple malaise. Il vaut mieux demander conseil à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

Après un court instant de silence, Jean croisa les bras et soupira lourdement.

-N'empêche, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous cette semaine... Lundi c'est Hanji qui s'est pris une porte, hier on a retrouvé le Caporal assommé sur le sol, et aujourd'hui t'as décidé de t'y mettre aussi !

-Ah ? Je suis pas le seul alors ? S'étonna le brun.

-Ouais mais lui, même si au début il était un peu bizarre, il a pas perdu la mémoire. LUI !

-Jean, commença Levi en se relevant, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de ressasser le passé, c'est toi qui risques de te prendre la porte. Et le sol. En même temps.

L'adolescent déglutit. Heureusement pour sa santé physique, Petra ne tarda pas à revenir auprès du petit groupe.

-J'ai demandé à mon ami, annonça-t-elle. Il dit que ça ne devrait pas être trop grave, et que si on attend, ta mémoire reviendra d'elle-même.

-Ah... ok.

-Et si on passait à côté ? Un aperçu du café te redonnera peut-être quelques idées.

Eren acquiesça et suivi le groupe de serveurs jusqu'à une grande salle où étaient dressées une dizaine de tables et un comptoir. Derrière ce dernier travaillait joyeusement une personne avec des lunettes et un air insouciant.

 _Hanji-san,_ Pensa immédiatement le garçon.

Cette personne, il ne l'avait, certes, pas oubliée, mais un doute planait toujours dans son esprit. De tout ce qu'il savait de Hanji, il y avait néanmoins une chose qui lui échappait : Homme ou femme ? Son sexe avait toujours été un véritable mystère pour lui. Jamais il n'avait su, et jamais il n'avait osé lui demander.

 _Toujours ? Jamais ? Oui... mais quand était-ce déjà ?_

 _-_ Ah Eren ! Appela le/la brun(e). Apparemment tu t'es évanoui ? Alors ? Ça fait quoi comme sensation ? Raconte !

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre devant tant d'enthousiasme. En tout cas, pour ce qui était de son sexe, il décida de faire comme si c'était un femme, ainsi le problème était plus ou moins réglé.

Sacha, qui était plutôt silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, le tira rapidement de son grand moment de réflexion.

-Il est 7h 30, les clients vont bientôt arriver. Comme t'as pas encore retrouvé ta mémoire, c'est mieux qu'on t'explique quelques trucs.

-...Ok.

-Tout d'abord, nos postes. Jean, Connie, Mikasa, toi et moi, nous sommes tous serveurs. Hanji s'occupe du comptoir, Levi s'occupe de l'argent et de l'organisation, et Petra et Mike – Tu te souviens de Mike ? – s'occupent de la cuisine. Ah, et il y a aussi Marco qui s'occupe des stocks.

En entendant ça, le visage d'Eren devint soudain livide.

-M... Mike ? Marco... ?  
-Ben oui pourquoi ?

Le brun se retourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de lui répondre. A l'entrée du café se tenait Marco, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de courses. Eren en resta bouche bée.

-M... Marco tu...

-Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va pas ?

-Laisse Marco, intervint Jean. Eren s'est pris un truc dans la gueule, il est un peu sonné.

Le concerné se retourna vers son rival.

-Jean...

-T'as vraiment l'air d'un drogué mec. Tu devrais te reposer un petit peu.

-Je vais l'amener à son lit, proposa Armin.

-Mon lit ? Releva Eren.

-Ben oui. Tu habites loin d'ici, et comme t'es pas le seul, le patron du café a décidé de mettre des chambres à disposition pour ses employés. Vous dormez tous ici, sauf Jean et Connie, qui dorment chez leurs parents.

-Le patron ?

-Erwin Smith.

-Et toi Armin ?

-Moi je travaille pas ici, je suis simplement un habitué. Mais arrête de poser des questions et va te reposer !

-Armin, je peux l'y emmener, tenta Mikasa.

-Non c'est bon, vous allez commencer à bosser alors je m'en charge.

Ainsi, Eren fut emmené par Armin dans sa chambre, sous le regard insistant de Levi, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son réveil.

Une fois couché dans son lit, le blond lui fit un bref salut de la main et s'en alla. Après un long moment de silence, Eren se releva et s'assit sur ses draps. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, il regarda ses mains, se tapota la joue, lança un regard par la fenêtre, le visage blanc comme neige.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe... là ?_

 **À suivre...**

 **Bon, la fin c'est comme d'habitude, je refuse de retomber dans le « voilà, voilà » des fins de fics, alors je pioche un mot au hasard dans le dico et je le note. Ça donne ceci :**

 **Mouche. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire le prochain ! En tout cas moi je me réjouis de publier la suite et de voir vos avis. ET pour ça il y a une fonction « review », qui est la perle de ce site. Une petite utilisation de cette fonction me ferait grandement plaisir ! Enfin, merci dans tous les cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis heureuse de vous offrir ce deuxième chapitre, qui, ma foi, n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à sortir ! (Ne pensez pas que ce sera toujours comme ça, je suis une fan très irrégulière) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Petite réponse à la review de Nekoko 3 : Très contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! Mais je me permets de ne pas répondre à tes questions, et de te laisser découvrir par toi même ! Encore merci pour tes remarques très encourageantes !**

 **Bien, je n'ai rien à ajouter, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : La lumière bleue

 _Eren peina à ouvrir les yeux. Ou plutôt, l'endroit où il était était tellement noir et sombre, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si ses paupières étaient ouvertes ou fermées. L'atmosphère dans laquelle il baignait était lourde, et aucun bruit n'était détecté par ses ses sens s'affolèrent pour essayer de trouver un point de repère, mais rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il était réellement réveillé._

 _Soudainement, il aperçut une petite lumière bleutée apparaître au loin dans la pénombre. Cette lumière s'agrandissait, comme si elle se rapprochait lentement de lui. Puis, des bruits de pas parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sur ses gardes, il observa longuement cette lumière qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ressemblait de plus en plus à un être bipède, semblable à un humain. Une fois à sa hauteur, l'être se planta devant lui._

 _Il était plutôt petit, pas plus haut qu'un manchot adulte. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon large et d'un petit gilet rayé par dessus sa chemise aux manches retroussées. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés sur son crane semblaient coiffés à la va-vite, comme des bouts de ficelle. Son visage fatigué était orné d'un sourire innocent et jovial, tandis que ses yeux brillants trahissaient une certaine malice. De son corps entier émanait la lumière bleue pâle, comme une lanterne froide de glace. Malgré sa petite taille, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années._

 _Eren l'observa sans rien dire, quelque peu déstabilisé par cette situation pour le moins étrange. Puis, après un instant de silence, le petit homme sourit de plus belle et fit une brève révérence._

 _-Bonjour, Eren._

 _-Euh... B... Bonjour, balbutia le brun._

 _-Alors ? Perdu ?_

 _-Ben euh... oui... où sommes-nous ?_

 _-Nous sommes dans un de tes rêves, Eren. J'avais besoin de te parler en personne, alors je me suis permis de prendre possession de tes pensées pendant ton sommeil._

 _-Mes pensées ? Mais qui es-tu ?_

 _Le petit homme laissa échapper un doux rire._

 _-Je n'ai pas de nom. Mais tu peux m'en donner un, si ça te rend plus à l'aise. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer, alors autant être tout de suite en bons termes._

 _-Ah... ben alors... que dis-tu de Ao ?_ (note : Ao = Bleu)

 _-Si tu trouves que ça me correspond, ça me va._

 _-Alors ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'es là ?_

 _Ao invita Eren à s'asseoir sur le sol vide, à ses côtés._

 _-N'as-tu pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec le café ?_

 _-Le café... ben... en fait..._

 _-En fait ?_

 _-Je ne sais absolument pas où je suis, et qu'est-ce qui se passe. J'étais seul sur le mur Rose, en train d'observer les alentours et les titans qui erraient au loin. Un peu plus loin il y avait Pixis et Erwin qui discutaient avec Armin, et Jean qui tentait d'entamer la discussion avec Mikasa... Puis soudain j'ai commencé à avoir très chaud, et j'ai eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. En ouvrant bien les yeux, j'ai vu que j'étais vraiment en train de tomber dans le vide. J'ai eu une peur bleue, je voyais le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Ma vue se brouillait et mes oreilles sifflaient, j'étais complètement perdu, alors j'ai fermé les yeux en attendant la mort... Et quand je les ai rouverts, j'étais dans ce café, entouré de tous les autres._

 _Le petit homme bleu sourit et hocha la tête._

 _-Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à t'en souvenir._

 _Eren haussa les sourcils._

 _-Tu sais quelque chose ?_

 _-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça oui._

 _-Alors ?! Dis-moi ce qui se passe au lieu de faire ton fier ! S'impatienta le brun._

 _-C'est bon, calme, je vais te le dire !_

 _-J'attends que ça..._

 _Ao soupira et croisa les bras._

 _-Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que... Ah ? Les rayons du soleil commencent à éclairer ton visage. Ça veut dire que tu vas te réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps._

 _-Quoi ?! Mais Attends ! Cria Eren alors que le petit homme se relevait et commençait à s'éloigner._

 _-A bientôt, Eren. Si tu le désir, on peut se revoir ce soir dans ton sommeil._

 _Puis il disparut au loin sans un mot de plus._

-Eh ! Attends !

Eren se releva brusquement. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, essoufflé et en sueur, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais ce petit homme bleu n'était pas un cauchemar. Il en était persuadé. Et il avait pris sa décision : le soir il s'endormirait, et irait faire avouer à Ao tout ce qu'il savait.

Il réfléchissait déjà à la manière la plus rapide pour s'endormir, quand un doute traversa son esprit.

 _Je parle de ce soir mais... Quelle heure il est ?_

Il voulut tourner la tête vers une quelconque horloge, mais il n'y avait rien dans la chambre à part le lit et une table de chevet. Et alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher de quoi savoir l'heure, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Petra, qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Eren. Comment vas-tu ?

-Euh... je vais bien mais... Dis, Petra ! J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Longtemps ! Répondit la blonde en riant.

-Longtemps ?

-Armin t'a accompagné jusqu'ici hier à 7h 30 du matin. Et depuis, tu n'as fait que dormir.

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-7h.

-Ah...

Eren soupira. Avant de pouvoir dormir, il devait encore affronter une journée entière d'incompréhension. Car d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Ao se fixait sur le sommeil et la position du soleil pour apparaître ou disparaître. Faire une sieste en cours de journée ne servait donc à rien.

Cette situation énervait fortement le brun. Il jugeait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un café, alors qu'il était censé tuer des titans avec ses coéquipiers. Le comportement de ceux-ci l'énervait aussi. Il se demandait pourquoi personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Surtout Petra, Marco et Mike, qui avaient déjà passé l'arme à gauche.

Finalement, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde.

-Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? Demanda Petra.

-Plus ou moins, grommela Eren.

-Bien ! Prépare-toi et mets ton uniforme, on commence dans trente minutes.

Le brun regarda la femme refermer la porte derrière elle, puis s'empara de l'uniforme posé sur la table de chevet et l'enfila rapidement avant de la suivre jusque dans le café, où les autres l'attendaient déjà.

-Eren ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Mikasa en se jetant sur lui.

-Hello ! Bien dormi ? Lui lança Sasha.

Eren se frotta la tête et soupira.

-Ouais je vais bien. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Les gens ! On fait la réunion habituelle d'avant le boulot ? Proposa Hanji en tapotant l'épaule du brun.

A ces mots, tout le monde s'assit autour d'une grande table ronde. Les seuls manquants à l'appel étaient Jean et Marco.

-Jean et Marco ? Ils sont toujours en retard ces deux-là, fit remarquer Mike.

-Ils sont sûrement en train de draguer, ironisa Connie.

Une voix à l'entrée du café éclata de rire.

-Draguer à 7h du matin ? S'ils le font c'est qu'ils ne sont pas bien réveillés !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le patron, Erwin Smith, qui venait d'entrer à l'instant. Il les salua, en particulier Levi, qui lui répondit par un bref signe de la main, puis vint s'asseoir à la table, à côté de Petra et Eren.

-On est samedi aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, il y aura certainement beaucoup de clients donc il faudra mettre le paquet.

-T'inquiète ! S'exclama Hanji.

Eren les écoutait, silencieux. Il appréhendait cette journée de travail, qui s'annonçait déjà difficile. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux hommes qui discutaient bruyamment. Mike se retourna vers eux.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Yo ! Lança Jean sans faire attention au cuisinier.

-Désolé, on a loupé le bus. S'excusa Marco.

-Ouais ben faites attention, parce que Connie il a réussi à être à l'heure, lui.

Eren se pencha vers Sacha.

-Finalement, qui est-ce qui rentre chez lui le soir ?

-Tu t'en souviens toujours pas ? A part Jean, Marco et Connie, on dort tous ici.

-Mais... vous avez assez d'argent pour tous nous loger ?

-Bien sûr.

-...

Alors qu'Eren tentait de s'adapter à la situation, Erwin se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique.

-Bon, préparez-vous à bosser. Je compte sur vous aujourd'hui encore.

-Laisse-nous faire ! Répondirent les serveurs en coeur.

Tout le monde se leva et partit se préparer à son poste. Eren se contenta de suivre Sacha et Connie. Ils allèrent prendre un plateau, puis commencèrent à attendre les clients.

A 7h 45, les clients arrivaient déjà. Un homme et une femme entrèrent dans le café et allèrent s'installer à une table. Eren les regardait, perplexe.

-Laisse, lui chuchota Mikasa. Ceux-ci ils sont pour moi.

Le brun la regarda partir et se tourna vers Connie.

-Des clients si tôt un samedi matin ?

Il fut surpris lui-même de sa phrase. Depuis quand avait-il des notions des horaires du commerce ?

-Ben oui, lui répondit Connie. Les gens aiment bien prendre un thé et un croissant avant d'aller bosser. Y a que les écoliers qui ont congé le samedi.

En finissant sa phrase, le garçon se dirigeait déjà vers de nouveaux arrivants, le visage souriant et l'air motivé. Eren observa chacun de ses amis scrupuleusement. Ils semblaient tous avoir du plaisir à faire leurs tâches, que ce soit servir ou cuisiner. Ces comportements suscitaient deux émotions chez le brun : l'agacement, car il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient s'amuser à jouer à la dînette alors que dehors les Titans faisaient des ravages, et l'envie, car il était presque impossible pour lui de pouvoir vivre dans une ambiance insouciante comme celle-ci, et il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle lui donnait envie de suivre les autres.

Sacha, qui portait un plateau avec des cafés, le tira de ses pensées en passant devant lui.

-Eren ! Tu t'occupes de la table à côté de l'entrée ? Même sans ta mémoire, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Eren hésita, puis hocha la tête en voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se dirigea vers la table, où un couple était installé.

-B... bonjour. Vous désirez... ?

-Deux thé noirs s'il-vous-plaît, commanda l'homme.

Le garçon s'empressa d'aller chercher les boissons vers Hanji, puis mit quelques minutes à réussir à traverser la salle sans rien renverser.

 _Franchement... je suis soldat, moi ! Je sais manier des lames, pas des plateaux !_

De son point de vue, être serveur demandait bien plus de concentration que d'être soldat. Il servit enfin le couple, puis repartit en direction du comptoir. Jean l'intercepta et lui demanda de débarrasser une table, où un groupe de cinq personnes venaient de prendre leur déjeuner. Il empila les petites assiettes, mit les cuillères à café au-dessus et disposa difficilement trois verres et deux tasses sur le plateau. Malheureusement, il traversa trop hâtivement la salle, et perdit l'équilibre en plein milieu. Deux cuillères tombèrent des assiettes. Eren, surpris et paniqué par la chute, se pencha et ne remarqua pas les verres qui glissaient du plateau. En une fraction de seconde, il réussit à rattraper un verre avec le pied droit. Sacha, qui passait juste à côté, parvint à attraper deux tasses, malgré son plateau sur-chargé. Jean aussi s'était élancé pour intercepter les deux derniers verres qui avaient chuté du plateau d'Eren. Il y parvint, mais étant arrivé au dernier moment, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba aux pieds de Sacha, ce qui la déstabilisa. Mikasa se jeta sur elle pour retenir le contenu de son plateau, mais elle ne put évier la chute d'un verre de cacao, qui fut rattrapé in-extremis par Connie qui dut se jeter par terre pour éviter la casse, mais qui malgré tout se ramassa tout le contenu du verre en pleine figure.

Tout le monde avait observé la scène avec angoisse. La salle était silencieuse, les serveurs gardaient leur position de cirque, immobiles. Puis soudain, tous les clients se mirent à applaudir la magnifique performance que le petit groupe venait de présenter. ceux-ci se relevèrent et se mirent à rire de bon coeur, soulagés et fiers de n'avoir rien cassé malgré ce numéro. Eren non-plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il s'empressa d'aller poser son plateau, puis reprit son travail, le coeur bien plus léger qu'en début de matinée.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin dans sa chambre, le soir, Eren riait encore de sa journée. Connie et Mikasa avaient fait une course endiablée du serveur le plus rapide, et Jean et Sacha avaient profité des rations restantes pour faire un concours du plus gros mangeur, concours remporté par la brune, bien évidemment. Quand il y repensait, Mikasa était différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Elle avait gardé son côté calme et taciturne, mais elle participait beaucoup plus aux bêtises des autres serveurs et semblait réellement s'amuser. Et il devait avouer que cet aspect de la noiraude lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il soupira et se jeta sur son lit, exténué. Il retira lentement son uniforme, puis s'endormit doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _-Bonsoir Eren !_

 _Le brun se retourna vivement vers le petit homme bleu qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, dans la pénombre du décor vide qui l'entourait._

 _-Ah, enfin te revoilà ! Ca fait longtemps que je suis endormi !_

 _-Je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, autant le jour que la nuit. Alors ne m'en veux pas si je suis un peu en retard de temps en temps._

 _-Mouais... temps que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, je te pardonnes._

 _Ao se remit à sourire._

 _-L'endroit où tu te trouves en ce moment n'existe pas._

 _..._

 _..._

 _L'information mit du temps à arriver jusqu'au cerveau du brun. Il regardait le petit homme, impassible, quand enfin ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension._

 _-C...comment ça « n'existe pas » ?_

 _-C'est simple. C'est une sorte de réalité virtuelle créée par mes soins._

 _-Mais... mais..._

 _-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, et je sais que ta vie actuelle peut être comparée à un enfer. Tu ne peux jamais dormir sur tes deux oreilles, tu es souvent affamé, on te considère comme un monstre, des gens de ton entourage et tes proches meurent quotidiennement, les humains commencent à douter de ton escouade, et tu as le poids d'être le plus grand espoir de l'humanité._

 _-..._

 _-Alors il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé à ressentir beaucoup de peine pour toi, et j'ai décidé de mettre mes pouvoirs psychiques à ta disposition. J'ai donc créé mon propre monde. Un monde où il n'y a pas de problème, un monde parfaitement paisible, un monde dont tu es l'invité. J'ai fait en sorte que tout soit à ton goût. J'ai façonné des sortes de personnages virtuels à l'image de tes amis et tes proches, afin que ne te sentes pas seul, et j'ai changé un brin de leur personnalité, pour en faire des amis parfaits, comme tu les as toujours voulu._

 _Eren l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait._

 _-Ah, et j'ai fait aussi le monde à l'image du futur. J'ai trouvé ça plus amusant. Si tu te demandes comment tu as fait pour ne pas le remarquer, c'est encore plus compliqué..._

 _-D... dis-moi..._

 _-... En gros, j'ai accès à ton cerveau et à tes pensées, et je peux donc les modifier à ma guise. Par contre, je ne peux rien rajouter ni détruire. Je ne peux qu'intensifier ou réduire. C'est comme cela que j'ai accentué tes capacités d'adaptation, afin que tu puisses vivre normalement, en utilisant des objets qui te sont inconnus sans trop de problèmes. J'ai d'abord voulu supprimer tous tes souvenirs de ton ancienne vie pour que celle-ci soit plus confortable, mais comme je te l'ai dis, je ne peux rien détruire entièrement. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de mal à te souvenir de tes camarades._

 _Ao sauta sur ses pieds et commença à taper dans ses mains comme un enfant, un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres._

 _-En conclusion, s'exclama-t-il, tu peux maintenant commencer une nouvelle vie, sans te soucier de ton ancienne ! Bienvenue dans mon... non, dans TON monde, Eren !_

 _Eren le regardait, bouche bée, incapable de bouger._

 _-Oh... putain..._

 **à suivre...**

 **Ouragan. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que vous voulez savoir la suite ? Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3, que je vous offre sur un plateau en peau de titan. Avant de le commencer, je voulais juste préciser une chose que je n'arrivais pas à intégrer à la narration : l'histoire se déroule juste après la bataille où Erwin perd son bras (contre Reiner et Bertold il me semble...) donc pour ceux qui regardent l'animé, des spoils peuvent potentiellement se glisser dans l'histoire sans prévenir. La preuve, je viens déjà de vous en lâcher trois. Donc pour ceux qui ont peur de se faire spoiler, je ne vais pas vous demander d'arrêter de lire cette fic, mais de courir lire les scans de snk et de rattraper la série rapidement ! (Surtout dans un moment comme celui-là, pour ceux qui ont lu le capitre 83 et qui voient de quoi je parle, je suis sûre que vous approuvez)**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : La visite

Eren se rendit d'un pas rapide dans la salle à manger du café. Brusquement, il remit son uniforme roulé en boule dans les mains de Hanji, ignora les salutations de ses camarades et traça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Attends Eren ! L'arrêta Mikasa. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le garçon se retourna et, d'un regard froid, lança à la noiraude :

-Je me casse de là.

Tous les autres, intrigués par le comportement étrange de leur ami, se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

-Eren ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sasha, soucieuse.

Celui-ci lui tourna le dos et posa sa main sur la poignée.

-La ferme ! J'ai rien à dire à une invention !

 _Quelques heures plutôt, pendant la nuit..._

 _-Putain de merde..._

 _Eren se frotta sauvagement la tête, devant les yeux intrigué du petit homme bleu._

 _-Non mais... C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Je vais me réveiller là !_

 _-Et bien... en ce moment précis nous sommes effectivement dans un rêve, mais le monde que je t'ai créé n'en est pas un. Il est bien réel. Ça ne te plaît pas ?_

 _-Evidemment que ça ne me plaît pas ! Mes amis on besoin de moi dans le vrai monde ! J'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances dans une broutille virtuelle !_

 _Ao s'assit à ses cotés en souriant._

 _-Pourtant n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Je t'ai créé un monde parfait ! Un endroit où tu peux enfin te reposer ! Tu n'as plus besoin de penser aux problèmes du monde réel, puisque ce ne sont plus les tiens !_

 _Le brun lui lança un regard noir et se leva, cherchant des yeux une potentielle sortie._

 _-Dis-moi comment faire pour retourner chez moi._

 _-Attends de vivres quelques temps ici avant de prendre des décisions radicales comme celle-ci._

 _-Pas question, le champ de bataille m'attend._

 _Ao se leva à son tour et tourna le dos au garçon, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres._

 _-Profite, Eren. C'est n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une vie normale._

 _Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité, sous le regard médusé et furieux de Eren._

...

-Une invention ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Un malaise s'installa dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait le comportement du brun, et nul ne savait que faire. Eren soupira, serra les poings et appuya sur la poignée, bien décidé à quitter ce monde au plus vite. Mais soudain, quelqu'un lui agrippa le col et le tira violemment en arrière. Eren sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la « personne » qui avait le culot de l'empêcher de sortir. Derrière lui, Levi le fixait avec un regard qui en disait long sur son humeur.

-On a du travail ici, cracha-t-il avec suffisance. Tu vas nulle part.

Eren tressaillit.

 _Oh putain... y a pas à dire, même en tant qu'invention virtuelle, ce mec saura toujours me faire taire d'un claquement de doigt..._ Pensa-t-il.

Voyant que le brun avait compris le message, Levi le lâcha et pivota sur les talons pour se diriger vers le comptoir.

-Les clients vont bientôt arriver, lança-t-il. Alors au boulot ! Hanji, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais t'aider au bar. Histoire que tu fasses pas trop de conneries.

-Euh... ok.

Tout le monde se dispersa gentiment, laissant Eren seul devant la porte. Levi avait parlé, il n'y avait dorénavant plus de risque. Le brun grinça des dents.

 _Tch... lui et sa putain d'autorité..._

Puis il alla enfiler son uniforme et se remit au travail, le goût amer de la déception envers lui-même d'être aussi influençable juste parce que ce clone est à l'image de son caporal.

Malgré ce contre-temps, Eren n'eut qu'une pensée de toute la journée : Comment est-ce qu'il allait sortir de cet endroit ?

Tout au long de son travail, il réfléchissait à une stratégie et à la manière dont il allait rentrer chez lui. Il trouvait que Ao était gonflé d'appeler ça un monde parfait, car jusqu'à maintenant, à part le fait qu'il n'avait plus à fuir les titans, cette vie lui semblait juste banale. Il avait donc encore moins de raison de rester.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de parfait, franchement..._ pensait-il.

Soupirant, il débarrassa une table et alla apporter les verres au comptoir. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis la voix de Mikasa qui saluait joyeusement le nouvel arrivant, qu'il supposait être un client habitué.

-Eren ! Tu ne viens pas la saluer ? Pour une fois qu'elle a le temps de passer ! Appela la noiraude.

Le brun se retourna d'un air nonchalant, se demandant de qui son amie pouvait bien parler.

Son corps se figea sur place. Son visage se décomposa doucement. Son coeur se retourna dans sa poitrine.

A quelques mètres de lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait une femme. Un sourire radieux était dessiné sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés étaient réunis en un chignon au sommet de son crane et ses yeux bienveillant et serein brillaient de vie. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers le garçon, qui demeurait incapable de bouger.

-J'étais de passage dans la ville, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir vous faire un petit coucou ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air insouciant.

Toujours immobile, Eren la dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis un sanglot, faible, incertain. Il tendit lentement une main tremblante, alors qu'une larme se formait au coin de son oeil.

-M... maman... murmura-t-il.

La femme inclina la tête.

-Eren ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de plus belle, complètement médusé. Il commença à s'avancer, tremblant et hésitant. Sa mère le regardait avec des yeux surpris. Eren s'arrêta, son visage se déforma petit à petit, puis les sanglots envahirent sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que brusquement, il se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Complètement déboussolée, elle observa son fils la serrer de toutes ses forces, la tête enfouie dans son cou, ses larmes dégoulinant le long de son visage pour venir tomber sur leur peau à tous les deux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, la femme n'osant pas bouger, tandis que le personnel du café s'était à nouveau ameuté autour du brun. Tout le monde observait la scène, le silence pesant uniquement brouillé par les sanglots d'Eren.

-E... Eren... et si nous nous asseyions ? Pour discuter... un peu, bredouilla Mme Jeager.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'assit à une table en sa compagnie. Les autres décidèrent de se remettre au travail, gênés par cette situation. La femme commanda un thé et se pencha vers son fils.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Je te manque à ce point ?

-...

-Je sais que moi et ton père habitons loin d'ici, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état...

-Papa... ?

-Ben oui. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Eren se passa une main sur le front.

-Non... c'est rien... j'ai juste... je sais pas...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Eren ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, je sais.

-Alors ?

-... Je...

-...Tu ?

-...

-Eren ?

Le Brun se frotta les yeux et afficha un énorme sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué, Maman.

La femme sourit à son tour et prit son garçon dans ses bras.

-Tu as tellement grandi, Eren.

Ces mots redonnèrent au brun l'envie de pleurer. Il serra sa mère de toutes ses forces dans ses bras de soldat.

-Oui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soleil se couchait déjà petit à petit. Seul dans la salle, Eren réfléchissait aux événements de la journée, quelque peu perdu.

 _Marco, Petra, Mike, Maman, Papa..._

Il repensa aussi aux clients qui étaient entré dans le café au cours de l'après-midi.

 _Farlan, Isabel, Hannes..._

Ses poings se serrèrent.

 _Tout ces gens sont... morts... et pourtant, j'ai à nouveau pu les voir, les entendre, les toucher..._

Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _Je suis tellement... heureux... c'est vraiment étrange._

Soudain, un bruit venant de la porte arrière le tira de ses pensées. Il leva la tête, et fut surpris d'apercevoir Levi qui le regardait avec ses yeux habituels de cadavre en décomposition.

-Les autres sont allés dîner. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec eux ? Demanda le noiraud.

-Je sais pas, j'étais pas d'humeur à... sortir...

Eren fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à son supérieur.

-Dites, comment c'est dehors ?

Levi le regarda avec perplexité.

-C'est quoi c'te question ?

-Ben... maintenant que j'y pense, je suis jamais sorti d'ici.

-... Je sais pas ce que t'avais fumé avant de te cogner la tête, mais ça devait être puissant. Tu te souviens vraiment plus de rien ?

-Euh... bah... je me suis vraiment fait mal à la tête, je pense qu'il me faudra un moment avant de me souvenir de tout, expliqua le brun avec un sourire crispé.

Le noiraud continua de le fixer avec les mêmes yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il enfila une jaquette et se tourna vers Eren, qui l'observait de loin sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui lança Levi. Tu viens ?

-Euh... où ça ?

-En ville. Il faut bien que tu retrouves tes souvenirs d'une manière ou d'un autre non ?

-Mais...

-Je suis fatigué, alors compte pas sur moi pour jouer au guide. On va juste rejoindre les autres au restaurant de la rue d'à côté.

-Ah...

-Bon tu viens ou merde ? S'impatienta le noiraud.

-Oui Caporal ! S'écria Eren en faisant le salut soldat.

Surpris de son réflexe, et devant les yeux interrogateurs de son ancien caporal, il s'empressa de se rattraper.

-Euh, je veux dire... d'accord, Levi.

Le noiraud haussa les sourcils et sortit d'un pas rapide.

Ils passèrent la nuit avec les autres, à boire et à manger en discutant de tout et de rien. Eren se sentait léger. Il ne buvait pas parce qu'il avait réussi une mission, ou parce qu'il voulait s'en consoler d'une ratée, il le faisait parce qu'il avait simplement envie. Et il faut dire que cette sensation de tranquillité et de liberté le faisait flotter.

Après le repas, Mikasa lui proposa d'aller faire un tour en ville. Tout le monde se leva donc, accompagnant le brun comme si c'était un touriste qui découvrait un pays. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue et qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, les yeux d'Eren s'emplirent d'étoiles. Autour de lui se dressaient de grands bâtiments tous très différents, décorés de lumières et de fleurs. Des sortes de machines que les autres appelaient « voitures » et qui ne lui parurent pas si bizarres que ça étaient alignées aux pieds des immeubles, bien droites. Des pancartes de magasins étaient plaquées contre les murs, toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Le ciel resplendissait d'étoile, et il semblait encore plus infini que dans l'autre monde. Les employés du Sakura Bleu qui y étaient pourtant habitués et qui avaient été créés dans ce décor semblaient fiers et encore émerveillés par ce tableau paisible. Même Mikasa. Même Levi. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien de vraiment spécial, ce monde. Mais il sentait bon la liberté et reflétait la paix. Eren sourit et se mit à rire. C'était décidé, une fois de retour chez lui, il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour rendre son monde aussi beau que celui-ci.

Cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Les événements de la journée lui avaient fait oublier son but premier : rentrer chez lui. Il se mit une gifle et se frotta les yeux.

 _-Arrête de jouer au touriste ! Tu dois retourner dans l'autre monde pour faire ton devoir de soldat !_ Pensa-t-il.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et continua de marcher avec les autres comme si de rien n'était.

 _-Enfin... j'ai beau dire ça..._

Un autre sourire, plus grand encore, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _-... ça fait quand même du bien, la liberté..._

 **Poigne. Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis en review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**B.O.N.J.O.U.R.**

 **Oui, je suis vivante, oui, je suis en retard, oui, je vous dois des explications, oui, Jean a des très belles fesses, alors laissez-moi commencer par le commencement.**

 **Il se trouve que je suis en année d'échange au Danemark depuis maintenant deux mois et demi, et que vu mon train de vie actuel, écrire est devenu un mot rare dans ma liste des choses à faire quotidiennement. Aussi, je bosse en ce moment sur mes propres manga (si je peux appeler ça comme ça, je reste une amatrice) et je suis donc partagée entre ça et l'écriture de mes fics. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer cette fic et même en commencer d'autres, mais le rythme risque d'être beaucoup plus lent. J'espère néanmoins que vous continuerez de me lire, si le coeur vous en dit. En tout cas je suis toute contente de pouvoir sortir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Le lundi

 _Eren se réveilla à nouveau dans ce monde de rêves noir. Il se frotta les yeux, pas encore habitué à cette ambiance sinistre et vide, quand soudain une voix à ses côtés le fit sursauter._

 _-As-tu passé une bonne journée, Eren ?_

 _Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Ao était apparu à côté de lui, assis sur le sol sans fin._

 _-Euh... Oui, enfin, je pense... bredouilla le jeune homme._

 _Le visage du garçon bleu s'illumina d'un sourire sincère._

 _-Et bien tu m'en vois ravi !_

 _Eren soupira._

 _-Désolé de te décevoir mais ça ne change en rien ma motivation._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Laisse-moi partir alors, si tu sais._

 _-Demain est un nouveau jour, dit Ao en ignorant les paroles d'Eren. Beaucoup de choses amusantes vont arriver. Profite bien !_

 _Puis il disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité du monde des rêves._

Eren se réveilla immédiatement, énervé par le comportement insolent du bonhomme bleu. Il regarda l'heure sur une horloge que Sacha lui avait donné le soir précédant, et réalisa qu'il était déjà en retard. Etant un soldat dans l'âme, éduqué pour être toujours à l'heure au sein du bataillon, il se précipita hors de sa chambre, enfila son uniforme comme il le pouvait et arriva si rapidement dans la salle de service qu'il loupa la seule marche qui s'y trouvait et s'étala par terre.

Distinguant une paire de chaussure devant lui, il releva lentement la tête, pour finalement reconnaître les courtes jambes de son ancien caporal à quelques centimètres de son nez. Celui-ci le regardait avec déclin, et ne tarda pas à lui frôler la joue du pied en guise d'ordre de se relever.

-Bonjour, Levi... soupira Eren, déjà exaspéré par ce que ce clone imitait à merveille.

-T'es en retard, lui répondit sèchement le clone en question.

-Je sais, désolé. Où sont les autres ?

-Aucune idée. J'étais en train de songer à aller tous les réveiller d'un bon seau d'essence dans la figure, suivi d'une petite allumette si ça ne marche pas.

Tandis que le brun tressaillait au paroles lugubres du noiraud, Petra en profita pour pour faire son entrée en scène.

-Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout de si bonne heure ?

Eren haussa les sourcils.

-Ben... on se prépare à bosser !

Petra éclata de rire.

-Mon pauvre Eren, c'est vraiment ennuyeux cette histoire d'amnésie. Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-Lundi pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on est fermé le lundi, et qu'on peut donc dormir comme ça nous chante.

-Sérieux ? Mais pourtant Levi dit que...

Le brun se retourna sur le caporal, dont le visage était toujours aussi inexpressif que d'habitude.

-Désolé, mais c'était tellement drôle la façon dont tu t'es latté la gueule pour être à l'heure, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me foutre de toi.

-...

-T'as toujours un humour exécrable à ce que je vois, soupira Petra. Pauvre Eren, devoir subir ça de si bon matin...

Eren se gratta la tête, un petit sourire niais et frustré au coin des lèvres.

-Ah au fait, remarqua-t-il, si on est en congé, on était pas censés retourner chez nous hier soir ? Pour ceux qui dorment ici je veux dire.

-Oh... Désolée, on a oublié de te le rappeler hier soir : aujourd'hui on avait prévu d'aller à la piscine tous ensembles.

-La quoi ?

-La piscine. Tu sais, celle qui se trouve au centre-ville.

Eren fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard à Levi, puis à Petra, ne sachant pas comment combler le silence.

-Euh... Je m'en souviens pas très bien... disons...

 _Ce serait déjà bien de savoir ce que c'est qu'une « piscine » !_ Pensa-t-il en maudissant Ao de l'avoir envoyé dans un monde futuriste.

-Ben tu verras en arrivant, soupira la blonde. Maintenant tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux. Toi aussi Levi, je sais pas ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille, mais c'est mauvais pour la santé de se stresser dès le matin quand on est en congé !

-Et toi alors ? Répondit nonchalamment Levi.

-Moi c'est différent, je dois aller déjeuner avec une amie qui elle n'as pas congé.

-Et si je te disais que je devais aller déjeuner avec un ami moi aussi ?

Petra laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et lui adressa un regard ironique.

-T'as pas d'ami de toute façon.

-... Merci de ton soutien.

-De rien, lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir en riant.

Un long silence plana dans la salle durant une dizaine de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren, embarrassé, décide de le briser.

-Bon... maintenant que je suis debout autant aller visiter un peu la ville...

Levi se retourna sur le brun en lui lançant un regard indescriptible.

-Je veux dire... pour m'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Le jeune garçon soupira, réfléchit, hésita longuement, puis voyant que son caporal repartait sans rien dire en direction des chambres, il se lança d'un ton incertain.

-Dites, si vous avez personne avec qui déjeuner, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ?

Le noiraud s'arrêta. Il ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, puis pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Eren, qui ne voulait dire qu'un seule chose à sa manière : Let's go !

Le brun esquissa un sourire fier et le rejoignit, oubliant qu'il venait juste de parler à une imitation.

Ainsi ils se promenèrent ensemble dans la ville, regardaient les magasins qui commençaient à s'ouvrir, se perdaient dans la foule et dans l'agitation du matin, s'arrêtaient devant certains monuments certainement célèbres, pour finalement terminer leur matinée dans un café, pas très loin du leur.

-Tu le savais toi qu'on devait aller à la pi... piscine aujourd'hui ? Demanda Eren en buvant un thé à la menthe.

-Ah tu me tutoies maintenant ? Répondit Levi sur un ton plus neutre que le teste de grossesse d'une none.

Eren plaqua la main contre sa bouche, confus.

-Je... je suis désolé.

-Laisse, je me foutais juste de toi. Ouais j'étais au courant pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Je sais pas...

Levi haussa les épaules et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Le brun l'observa boire d'un regard discret, tout en réfléchissant.

-Dis... d'où te vient cette passion pour le thé ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes du fait que j'aime le thé alors que tu te souviens même plus de ta propre ville ? Demanda l'homme d'un air légèrement suspicieux.

Eren réalisa son erreur et commença à bredouiller :

-Je sais pas...

Il se dépêcha de boire son thé, tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

-Et sinon ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses pour Erwin ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Mais je sais pas moi ! S'exclama Eren, énervé.

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de poser des questions si c'est pour dire à chaque fois « je sais pas » à la fin ?

-Mais pour lancer une conversation, merde ! Tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, faut bien qu'on ai un sujet sur lequel discuter non ? Tu fais vraiment chier, toi et ton caractère taciturne de merde !

Eren s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Levi le regardait avec des yeux ronds de surprise, sa tasse de thé stoppée à quelques centimètres de son visage, tandis que le brun réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Euh... Ce... ce n'est pas... tenta-t-il de bredouiller.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'attendant déjà à une correction monumentale. Il repensa à sa mère, à ses amis, à tout ce qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais revoir après ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant, ne sentant ni de thé brûlant lui couler sur la tête, ni de coup de pied dévastateur lui casser les côtes, ni de coup de poing lui déformer la figure, Eren osa ouvrir les yeux, lentement.

Levi ne l'observait pas avec des yeux meurtriers. À vrai dire, il ne le regardait même pas. Il finit sa tasse d'un trait, déposa quelques pièces sur la table et se leva, en adressant au brun ces quelques mots :

-Les autres vont finir par se demander ou on est. Rentrons.

Eren le regarda sans un mot, perplexe face au peu de réaction qu'il présentait, puis se décida à le suivre sans trop faire de bruit, histoire d'éviter un quelconque faux pas.

L'heure du départ à la piscine approchait. Au café, tout le monde préparait ses affaires de bain, dans une organisation discutable.

-Dites les gars, vous auriez pas vu mon haut de bikini ? Demanda Sacha, le bas du bikini en question à la main.

-Aucune idée, répondit nonchalamment Mike.

-Je crois que j'ai vu Connie courir avec en direction de la cuisine il y a cinq minutes, lui fit savoir Erwin, se retenant difficilement de rire.

Sacha remercia le blond et se précipita vers la cuisine a grands pas, partagée entre l'amusement et la colère.

De son côté, Eren découvrit qu'il possédait ce vêtement qu'ils appelaient « Maillot de bain » et tentait de se préparer d'une manière normale en prenant exemple sur Hanji, qui logeait dans la chambre d'à côté.

-On va en voiture ? Demanda le brun une fois tout le monde prêt, pas certain de prononcer correctement le mot « voiture ».

-Non, lui répondit Connie, c'est pas loin donc on va marcher.

Sacha lui attrapa l'oreille et se pencha sur lui d'un air sadique.

-Dans ton cas Connie, t'as plutôt intérêt à courir.

-Oh ça va, c'était qu'une petite blague, fais pas ta chiante.

Pendant que Sacha remodelait à coup de poing le visage du garçon, Mikasa et Petra prirent les devants et sortirent du café en premier.

-Allez tout le monde, on y va !

Après une marche de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment bleu, recouvert de vitres et dont les parois étaient percées d'énormes tuyaux de toutes les couleurs qui se tordaient dans tous les sens. Marco et Jean les rejoignirent rapidement en faisant de grand signes. Ils entrèrent par une grande porte bougeant d'elle-même, passèrent par une sorte de comptoir pour récupérer des bouts de papier qu'ils devaient ensuite glisser devant une machine qui émettait de la lumière verte, puis arrivèrent dans une salle où des sortes de boites pour les vêtements et des cabines étaient installés, pour enfin, après s'être mis en « maillot de bain », presque nu, s'asperger d'eau et accéder à une autre salle beaucoup plus grande. Une quantité impressionnante de bassins de toutes les tailles étaient disposés un peu partout, les gens nageaient à l'intérieur et faisaient des jeux, des bambins s'amusaient avec des animaux immobiles qui crachaient de l'eau, certains arrivaient à toute vitesse depuis les tuyaux que l'on voyait à l'extérieur, d'autres personnes étaient étendues dans un banc de bulles et semblaient dormir, et encore d'autres nageaient dans de longs et profonds bassins divisés par des lignes rouges.

Eren n'osait même plus bouger. Toute ces choses qu'il ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas l'ensevelissait sous une montagne de stresse. Immobile, il observait ses amis courir vers les bassins et se jeter à l'eau en rigolant comme des enfants. Erwin, Mike, Petra et Levi se dirigeaient vers le bain à bulle calmement, même si on pouvait voir clairement dans les yeux de Petra qu'elle avait très envie d'aller s'amuser avec les autres. Le brun resta sans mouvement pendant de longues secondes, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas paraître bizarre, jusqu'à ce qu'une giclée d'eau le trempa jusqu'à l'os.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eren ? Lui lança Jean depuis le bassin. Tu vas pas rester comme ça tout l'après-midi non-plus ?!

Eren eu à peine le temps de réagir que quelqu'un derrière le poussa brusquement dans l'eau sous les rires des autres enfants qui les entouraient.

-Moi qui m'attendais à un peu de résistance, je suis déçue ! Ricana Mikasa depuis le bord.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant que c'était Mikasa, la femme qui n'oserait même pas poser le doigt sur lui et qui tuerait quiconque le ferait, qui venait de le pousser sans aucun remord. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il éclat de rire. Puis il se laissa aller à la bonne humeur, n'ayant plus besoin de réfléchir pour s'amuser autant que les autres, et ne se souciant plus des nouvelles choses oppressantes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire après ? Franchement, qui s'en souciait ?

...

 **Éclipse. Oui je sais il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ceci est une fic qui se développe lentement voyez-vous ? (excuse de merde... ) Bon bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, et que vous avez un peu d'inspiration pour une petite review ! À la prochaine !**


End file.
